This invention relates to a video game system for simulating the functions of vehicles or groups of vehicles represented by spots on the screens of television sets or television projectors controlled by individual control sets. All control sets and television sets are connected to a common central control, whereby the common central control limits the presentation of vehicle or a group of vehicles to the screen of the particular television set.
Games using a play-board common for all participants like a chess board are bearing the deficiency in certain applications, that the opponents are informed about each movement or action undertaken by a player.
Especially in games for the performance of land or sea battles the use of a common play-board creates an unrealistic process of the game, since all actions and positions of the opponent are known to all players at the same moment.
There are known games with individual play-boards for each player with the positions of ships fixed at the start of the game. Since there is no possibility for moving the positions during the performance of the game, this type of game offers also no alternative to the above mentioned game using a common play-board.
A different and new kind of game is using the screen of a television set as a play-board thus offering the possibility of a free movement of spots marking a ball or a symbol marking a racket or a vehicle. The generation of these spots or symbols is performed by a control set containing controls as potentiometers activated by the players for changing the pulsing intervals of horizontal and vertical generators. The signals of the two generators are added by logic circuits and mixed with the carrier frequency of another generator so that the control set can be connected to the antenna input of the television set.
Games of this kind are using a common television set for all participants which in some applications is necessary (tennis, hockey and other ball games) and in other games useful, since the main purpose of the game even when it is used for performing a battle lies in the triggering of shots by the participants on objects moving over the screen.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a possibility for performing a land or sea battle or a fox-hunting using different television sets controlled by individual control sets whereby the presentation of vehicles (tanks, ships) or groups of vehicles (military units, flotillas) represented by spots on the screen of the particular television set can be extended to the screens of other television sets.